DEPOIS DA TEMPESTADE
by Lady K Rox
Summary: Uma continuação para o episódio HOTS. Fic ganhadora do 2° lugar no concurso Uma Continuação para HOTS do grupo TLW Casa da Árvore. O final jah tah no ar!
1. Capítulo 1

**DEPOIS DA TEMPESTADE**

**BY: Lady K. Roxton**

**SPOILERS:** Out of time, Barbarians at the gate, The outlaw, Hollow Victory, Finn, The imposters, The secret

**COMMENTS:** Essa fic é uma suposta continuação para o episódio HOTS (ganhadora do 2° lugar no concurso _Uma continuação para HOTS_, patrocinado pelo grupo TLW Casa da Árvore he!).

Espero que gostem! Depois dessa pretendo fazer uma série de 21 fics, q juntando com essa, será a 4ª temporada de TLW by Lady K (ai q luxo!!!)

**Capítulo 1**

_"Não queremos perder nada de nosso tempo. Pode ser que existam outros, mas este é o nosso." (Jean Paul Sartre)_

"Roxton, onde você está?" Marguerite grita com os olhos banhados em lágrimas, presa à mesa de sacrifícios enquanto o druida levanta o punhal para dar o golpe que tirará sua vida, direto no coração.

Marguerite pôde ver toda sua vida passar diante de seus olhos: desde os duros anos no orfanato até o momento em que se perdera de Roxton. Tantos sofrimentos, privações, o amor pelo homem do qual tentou fugir nos três últimos anos jogado fora e as perguntas sobre si mesma às quais ainda buscava respostas. Tudo em vão? Algo no íntimo de Marguerite recusava-se a acreditar que após três anos no plateau teria sua vida retirada de maneira tão estúpida e brutal.

Porém a adaga gelada não pôde realizar os desejos de seu dono.

"Parem o sacrifício ou paguem com suas vidas!" uma voz de mulher interrompeu o macabro ritual que poria fim à vida da herdeira. Os druidas entreolharam-se, assustados, menos o líder, que tinha os olhos faiscantes de ódio. O grupo de homens tampava a visão de Marguerite, mas que importava quem era? Debateu-se e foi solta sem resistência, indo de encontro à saída, mas logo parou estática.

"Não pode ser!" Marguerite suspirou. A descoberta de que o corpo que ela e Roxton encontraram na caverna dias antes fosse o dela mesma, morta por aqueles druidas a chocara profundamente, mas agora suas expectativas haviam sido ultrapassadas! Na entrada da caverna estava uma mulher idêntica à Marguerite, acompanhada de Bochra e outros druidas, que rapidamente renderam o grupo que anteriormente ameaçava a herdeira.

"Não pode ser! Ela tem a marca de nascença... você mandou uma impostora para nos enganar! Maldita Morrighan!" o líder dos druidas gritou colérico, olhando para a "cópia" de Marguerite.

"Oh não, na verdade nem eu teria pensado em algo tão perfeito. Você a pegou porque é um idiota, Bretan, como sempre foi e sempre será e é por isso que você nunca irá tomar o meu lugar" respondeu Morrighan. E dirigindo-se a seus homens: "Tirem esses traidores da caverna sagrada. Vocês não merecem pisar neste solo sagrado! Este um dia será o túmulo deste corpo quando ele não mais servir aos meus propósitos, mas não hoje."

Marguerite estava chocada. Morrighan? Não havia dúvidas: quanto mais observava a sacerdotisa, mais tinha a impressão de estar diante de si mesma. Aliás, se não fosse pelas roupas e um brilho diferente nos olhos da mulher, diria que estava frente a um espelho! Era uma mulher forte, decidida, guerreira e parecia emitir uma aura mágica ao redor de si. Usava uma roupa muito parecida com a que Marguerite usara uma vez em seu sonho – saia e blusa vermelhas com detalhes negros e botas marrons... sonho? A memória da herdeira reavivara-se, brilhando por um instante, dando-lhe a certeza de que não fora um sonho. Para certificar-se, aproximou-se do homem que havia visto em seu sonho:

"Bochra?"

"Vejo que já conseguiu se lembrar" respondeu o druida com aquele seu olhar doce e carinhoso.

"Não pode ser, não pode!" uma vozinha sussurrava ao ouvido dela.

Morrighan chegou bem próximo à herdeira e a segurou pelos braços. "Marguerite, eu gostaria de dizer tantas coisas a você, mas agora há um problema muito maior a ser resolvido e você será essencial. Todos precisamos de você."

"Eu? Mas que problema? Tudo que eu quero é sair pra procurar Roxton para voltarmos pra casa da árvore e encontrarmos nossos amigos. O que quer que vocês estejam precisando terá que esperar!" Marguerite estava nervosa e foi livrando-se dos braços da sacerdotisa e saindo da caverna.

"Mas de que casa você nos fala? A casa da árvore? Ela já não existe mais e nem os seus amigos. A menos que..." Morrighan fez uma outra tentativa em convencer Marguerite a escutá-los.

"Como assim não existe? Não faz mais de duas horas que saí de lá, deixando Finn, Verônica e Challenger à minha espera. E Roxton, ele corre perigo!" respondeu com as lágrimas apertando-lhe a garganta.

"A tempestade vai começar e precisamos agir antes que seja tarde demais!" Bochra disse às duas. Marguerite olhava confusa para os dois:

"Já estou farta dessa conversa de tempestade! Não há nenhuma nuvem no céu, nem sequer está ventando! E eu aqui perdida escutando vocês" Bochra e Morrighan ouviram os passos de Marguerite subindo o caminho íngreme da caverna, até que repentinamente deteram-se.

Fora da caverna, o céu estava negro, de uma forma como a herdeira nunca havia visto e o vento estava batendo, forte, gélido, e ela não pôde deixar de sentir um arrepio percorrendo-lhe a espinha e um medo tremendo tomar conta de seu coração.

"Roxton... onde você está?" murmurou.

"Será que agora vai nos escutar ou não?" Morrighan perguntou irônica. E continuou sem esperar resposta: "A tempestade que esperamos ocorre sempre neste plateau e é um fenômeno de renovação da vida, da energia que corre neste lugar. Ela traz muitos estragos, é verdade, o que faz com que muitos povos a temam, criando superstições e lendas, porém, é um mal necessário à manutenção do plateau. A prova do que digo está impresso num pingente que você já deve ter visto antes... uma pirâmide com uma espiral no centro..."

"O pingente de Verônica!" Marguerite exclamou ainda incrédula.

"Sim. O pingente da protetora a ajuda a manter o equilíbrio, mas desta vez algo de errado ocorreu. O equilíbrio temporal foi rompido e a destruição deste mundo se aproxima. E é por isso que você veio parar no meu tempo, Marguerite. Você está há pelo menos 500 anos antes do seu nascimento!"

"Não pode ser! Ou melhor, algumas coisas se encaixam, isso explicaria o fato de o druida ter me confundido com você, mas onde estão meus amigos? Como vou salvá-los?"

Morrighan e Bochra explicaram a Marguerite que Challenger era culpado, ainda que o tenha feito inconscientemente, de toda a catástrofe. Primeiro, havia criado seus cadernos de anotações com projetos que, em mãos erradas, se tornaram algo mortal para a humanidade. E isto ocorreu quando Zord teve acesso a eles, levando na memória tudo que necessitava para criar a terceira e última guerra mundial. E como se isso não bastasse, havia trazido Finn para o passado e ela tinha a missão de destruir Zord. Como a jovem não estava em seu tempo no momento certo, a história tomou outro rumo e os humanos foram exterminados, sobrevivendo apenas alguns seguidores de Zord e suas máquinas com inteligência artificial perfeitas.

A herdeira ouvia a tudo sem poder acreditar. Challenger, uma pessoa que ela e seus amigos consideravam brilhante, um gênio... O homem que acreditavam fosse ser o único que poderia responder às perguntas sobre os mistérios do plateau e tira-los de lá... O cientista que havia se tornado mais que um amigo, mas um verdadeiro pai... Ele, o responsável pela morte de todos e pelo fim do mundo? A idéia parecia tenebrosa e assustadora para Marguerite. E o fato de o cientista ter feito tudo sem más intenções deixava ainda mais difícil aceitar a situação sem sentir muita pena.

"Pobre Challenger! Ele não teve culpa, eu sei!" Marguerite ainda não conseguia digerir tudo aquilo.

"Nós sabemos que Challenger tinha boas intenções, mas agora não adianta discutirmos o assunto. Precisamos impedir esses acontecimentos antes que seja tarde demais. O tempo está com muitas brechas e podemos aproveitar para viajar nele e tentarmos alterar o passado ou não haverá futuro para ninguém."

"Você quer dizer que vamos matar o Challenger?" a herdeira horrorizou-se com a idéia.

"Vamos tentar resolver de outra forma. Mas se ele se opuser, teremos que matá-lo sem consideração. Não podemos sacrificar a todos pela ambição de Challenger" concluiu Morrighan. "Espero que você entenda isso..."

CONTINUA!!!

Como essa fic é do concurso, ela já está terminada. Então, depende só de vocês para o próximo capítulo sair rápido ou devagar rs... Deixem review!!!


	2. Capítulo 2

**DEPOIS DA TEMPESTADE**

**BY: Lady K. Roxton**

**SPOILERS:** Out of time, Barbarians at the gate, The outlaw, Hollow Victory, Finn, The imposters, The secret

**COMMENTS:** Essa fic é uma suposta continuação para o episódio HOTS (ganhadora do 2 lugar no concurso _Uma continuação para HOTS_, patrocinado pelo grupo TLW Casa da Árvore he!).

À vc, ser q deixou uma msg tosca na minha fic (msg q nem era sobre a minha fic), kero pedir q naum me atormente mais com msgs vis pq não irei responder e continuarei apagando suas reviews. Não perca seu tempo comigo pq eu tampouco perderei o meu com vc! O máximo q vc vai conseguir serão algumas rugas (na sua cara, é claro) pq eu vou continuar linda, loira e chic, usando meu renew lol Entonces no me jodas!

**Cris/Stella: **Eu fikei mto emocionada por vc ter me deixado 2 reviews, apesar de reconhecer q essas suas múltiplas personalidades não são nada saudáveis, pelo menos assim eu ganho mais review, né? rs... E com certeza td mundo agradece pois qto mais reviews, mais rápido saem os capítulos e a Season 4 by Lady K lol Valeu Cris, sua opinião é mto importante pra mim ;-)

**Nay:** O q eu posso fazer? Uma pessoa 100 narcisista como eu teria q criar um jeito de ficar por cima da carne seca, né? (eca, kem fica por cima da carne seca é varejeira, num é? eca, num kero mais ficar naum lol). As citações eu tbem adoro, lembra q nessas de citar nós acabamos jah indicamos vários livros no grupo? Continuo dizendo o q te disse domingo: vc deveria estar em Hollywood rs... Vc ainda não se curou do vício pelos diamantes paraguaios? Acho q no Natal vou te enviar alguns rs...

**TowandaBR:** Q milagre, vc deixando review em fic R&M??? Nossa, adorei vc ter deixado review, mesmo sabendo q foi difícil vc ler algumas partes rs... Aguarde o q o futuro te reserva...

**Alex: **Tem certeza q essa troca radical de personalidade naum vai te fazer mal? rs.. Só continua deixando review pq vc é uma das leitoras mais assíduas do grupo e eu adoro receber suas msg!!!

**Kakau:** Gostei mto da sua msg, felizmente esta fic jah tah pronta e assim num vai demorar mto pra ter caps novos! E ainda virão mtas emoções por aí, aguarde ;-) E continue acompanhando!

**Si Bettin/Lady Montenegro:** Q issu? Esse foi o cap das reviews com duplas personalidades rs... Mas eu to amando pq assim ganho mais reviews né rs... E gostei mais ainda da notícia de q vc vai voltar a escrever!! Oxford foi TDB e uma nova fic sua seria um big presente de natal. Qto a ter todos de volta no plateau, bem, talvez naum seja possível, naum como vc espera, pelo menos rs.. Continue lendo e verá, ok? Poxa, adorei o q o Jef fez, q amigão!!! Manda um bjinhu by Lady K pra ele, viu? Ele merece, q fofo o q ele disse/fez! E eu fikei me achando com o review, q luxo!!!! Q emoção!!!!

Bjus a todos e keep in touch!

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

_"If I were you_

_   
I'd run back home tonight_

_   
Tell him everything's all right_

_   
Yeah, I know what I'd do_

_   
If I were you_

_   
I'd never let him go" (If I were you, música de Terri Clark)_

"A primeira coisa é salvar Roxton! Ele está em apuros, eu sei. Tínhamos pouca munição, estávamos cercados e..." Marguerite ia explicando o que ocorreu antes da chegada dos druidas que queriam matá-la, mas Morrighan a interrompeu.

"Marguerite, a primeira coisa que devemos fazer é mudar o passado para que este presente terrível não aconteça! Não tenho certeza se podemos salvar seu amigo agora. Em todo caso, se você cumprir sua missão, ele estará bem" Morrighan explicou.

Amigo? A herdeira agora refletia no significado dessa palavra aplicada a Roxton... É, ele havia sido um grande amigo: a salvara diversas vezes; a ouvia quando ela se sentia à vontade para falar, sem jamais pressiona-la; guardara seus segredos (os que acidentalmente conseguiu descobrir) e acima de tudo, amara-a como nenhum outro homem havia feito. Era injusto dizer que Roxton era um amigo. Ele se tornou a pessoa mais amada na vida da herdeira, seguido de seus amigos exploradores.

Pensando nisso, Marguerite sabia de sua responsabilidade e do que Morrighan lhe pedia. Porém, quanto a deixar Roxton... e se não desse certo? A possibilidade existia e era grande. E se isso ocorresse, ao menos gostaria de morrer ao lado do homem que ama.

"Desculpe, sem Roxton não irei."

Morrighan respirou fundo. "Eu já imaginava que diria isso. Afinal, você sou eu e eu sou você. Mas seus poderes ainda não estão desenvolvidos e precisará de proteção. Eu irei com você, até onde me for permitido, mas depois, você estará por contra própria."

"Como sempre estive" Marguerite concluiu.

"É melhor que partam de uma vez, a tempestade não tarda" Bocrha as tocou no ombro suavemente.

Logo que saiu da caverna, a alguns metros, a herdeira pôde ver a aproximação de alguém. Morrighan já foi tirando uma adaga de seu cinto, pronta para atacar, se fosse preciso. Marguerite havia perdido sua arma, mas nunca saía sem seu canivete, que havia pegado de Avery Burton, dentro da bota. Entretanto, o desconhecido lhe parecia familiar.

"Meu Deus!" exclamou ao ver o estranho de aproximar. Vestindo calças e botas negras, uma camisa de linho branco (meio aberta mostrando o peito forte e másculo), uma faixa vermelha na cabeça, colares ao redor do pescoço e um anel de ouro maciço no dedinho, com a espada em mãos, Roxton se aproximava!

Infinitamente feliz, Marguerite correu ao seu encontro, mas antes que pudesse se aproximar, ele lhe apontou a espada.

"Fique bem quietinha aí onde está se não quiser virar comida de peixe!"

"Roxton, que isso? Não seja idiota! Que brincadeira é essa, abaixa essa espada!"

"De onde me conhece? Eu nunca vi você!"

Marguerite observou atentamente o sósia de seu amado Roxton. A semelhança era gritante, como se fossem gêmeos idênticos, mas havia algo de diferente... mas o quê, além do fato de não conhece-la? Talvez um brilho no olhar, o jeito... Um lampejo correu pela mente da morena. "Mas é claro!" pensou.

"Capitão Lord John Roxton?" perguntou ainda indecisa.

"E quem quer saber?"

"Abaixa essa espada logo que nós te explicamos, mas temos que ser rápidos. Acho que você pode ser útil!" a sacerdotisa interveio.

"Nós?" pensou Lord Roxton, e só então notou a presença de Morrighan, idêntica a Marguerite. "Que mulheres estranhas... Talvez fosse melhor não confiar, pode ser alguma armadilha dos malditos porcos espanhóis... mas elas são tão bonitas. E esses olhos..."

Morrighan e Marguerite explicaram, da forma como puderam, a situação que se apresentava e o que deveriam fazer e que esperavam poder contar com ele.

Homem acostumado com a vida do mar, com as batalhas, sem ter tempo a perder com medo ou frivolidades, jamais acreditaria numa história dessas em outra situação. Mas agora... Tudo que se lembrava era de estar em seu navio, comandando seus homens, lutando contra o ataque de um navio espanhol quando, do nada, se viu no meio da selva, sozinho. Já que tudo era estranho, achar alguém que oferecesse respostas e a possibilidade de voltar a seu tempo, era fabuloso. Além das razões lógicas, havia uma única que era ilógica e até mesmo absurda para o capitão: algo em Morrighan atraía sua atenção, seus sentidos, confundindo-o, inebriando-o. Sentia a necessidade de saber mais sobre a mulher de olhos verde-azulados e negros cabelos encaracolados. Um homem do mar nem sempre tinha tempo ou disposição para prender-se a uma única mulher, mas pensando em Morrighan tudo parecia tão diferente...

"Deixe de besteiras, capitão" pensou consigo mesmo.

Os três caminhavam pela selva à procura de uma brecha, guiados pela sacerdotisa. Tudo tremia, como se houvesse um grande tambor dentro da terra e o vento era tão forte que chegava a arrancar os galhos e folhas mais fracos, ferindo o destemido grupo. Vez por outra, viam alguns lugares exóticos, povos, templos e animais transportados de outros tempos. Tudo estava uma confusão!

Vozes familiares fizeram com que Marguerite se detesse.

"Para a ponte! Vão, eu cubro vocês!" Roxton gritou e a herdeira viu a si mesma e Verônica atravessando a ponte enquanto Challenger, Roxton, Summerlee e Malone lutavam contra os selvagens que haviam tentado roubar o balão dos exploradores e ainda possuíam a pólvora graças a Tribuno, que lhes havia entregue o segredo.

Marguerite teve que tampar a boca com as mãos para não emitir um grito de horror: alguém acabara de ferir Summerlee com uma flecha!

"Summerlee! Não! Se você apareceu agora, não foi à toa" murmurou a herdeira e sem nem dizer nada a seus novos companheiros, entrou naquela janela temporal, se jogando do penhasco em busca de Summerlee.

"Onde essa maluca foi?" capitão Roxton perguntou sem entender o que aquilo significava.

"Acho que salvar um amigo" respondeu sorrindo, ficando estática ao colocar os olhos sobre aquele homem tão forte, tão másculo que chegava a arrepia-la com um único olhar. "E agora ela é nossa amiga, diante das circunstâncias!"

"Nada como um pouco de emoção para romper a monotonia da vida de um homem do mar! Vamos lá!" e de mãos dadas, pularam do penhasco, seguindo o exemplo de Marguerite.

CONTINUA...

REVIEWS!!!! Não se eskeçam q essa fic jah está pronta... td depende de vc's!!! rs...


	3. Capítulo 3

**DEPOIS DA TEMPESTADE**

**BY: Lady K. Roxton**

**SPOILERS:** Out of time, Barbarians at the gate, The outlaw, Hollow Victory, Finn, The imposters, The secret

**COMMENTS:** Essa fic é uma suposta continuação para o episódio HOTS (ganhadora do 2 lugar no concurso _Uma continuação para HOTS_, patrocinado pelo grupo TLW Casa da Árvore he!).

**Kakau:** Só por vc valia a pena deixar a fic inteira em um dia só. A sua animação me deixaram mto feliz. Obrigada pelo carinho, adorei!!!

**Claudia: **Quem sabe numa próxima fic eu não trabalhe com Morrighan e o capitão? Td é possível na nossa imaginação e fics ;-)

**Cris e/ou Stella: **Fico feliz por termos resolvido nossa diferença rs... Agora falta vc se curar e decidir se vc é a Cris ou a Stella, a menos q vc's façam um ménage a trois rs...

**Saffira: **Deixou review atrasada, mas mto bem vinda! Acho q vc tah começando agora com as fics, mas espero q adore tanto qto nós!

**Nessa: **Jah to imaginando vc roendo as unhas pra saber se vai dar certo o salvamento do Summ. Pega a pipoca e o refri q a estória vai começar :-)

**Mila: **Issu, o Bochra é o druida de Out of time (eu tbem num sabia q era esse o nome, no episódio só fala uma vez e bem rápido, tive q pegar na net). Sobre o capitão e a Morrighan, vai ter romance, mas não nesta fic pq o tema principal é salvar o plateau... mas como vem aí minha 4ª temporada... td é possível! Obrigada pelo carinho!

Obrigada a todos, espero q estejam gostando! O próximo capítulo já vai ser o final... MAS jah estou fazendo a 1ª fic da season 4 by Lady K e garanto q vc's irão gostar. Mas kero reviews, ou como vou saber se vc's estão gostando? Bjinhus!!!

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3**

"_Amigo é coisa pra se guardar,_

_Do lado esquerdo do peito_

_Mesmo que o tempo e a distância digam não,_

_Mesmo esquecendo a canção..._

_O que importa é ouvir a voz do coração_

_Pois seja o que houver... venha o que vier_

_Qualquer dia, amigo, eu volto, a te encontrar_

_Qualquer dia, amigo, a gente vai se encontrar..."_

_(Além de ter haver com a fic, essa vai para Cris e Si. Amo vc's!)_

Marguerite lutava com todas suas forças para não sucumbir às forças da água. A correnteza estava muito forte e algumas vezes ela tinha que se desviar rapidamente de pedras do rio ou galhos flutuantes, engolindo um pouco de água, mas sempre gritando pelo nome do cientista.

Não foi vista, mas pôde ver quando Tribuno, à cavalo, se afastava do rio. "Não! Tribuno disse que havia visto Summerlee indo rumo à cachoeira e o deu por perdido... Tenho que me apressar, Summerlee precisa de mim!" e empregou todos os seus esforços para continuar nadando pela vida de seu bom amigo botânico.

De repente, todo o corpo da herdeira enrijeceu-se. Aquele som forte. Cachoeira! Sabia que estava próxima demais da queda d'água e não havia como voltar, só se podia seguir em frente. Por um instante, pensou que talvez estivesse tudo escrito mesmo em um plano superior ao qual fosse impossível escapar, por mais força de vontade que se tivesse (e isso ela tinha de sobra!). Mas Marguerite recebeu um sinal, assim ela o interpretou, de que havia feito a coisa certa: uma árvore gigantesca havia sido arrancada pelas raízes, que ainda estavam um pouco presas à terra e o grande tronco repousava sobre as águas furiosas do rio. E entre os galhos e entulhos trazidos pelo rio, lá estava Summerlee; a herdeira sorriu iluminada e empenhou-se ainda mais para alcançá-lo.

A herdeira estava exausta e não seria fácil arrastar o cientista, quase inerte, para a margem, porém, conseguiram chegar à tempo o capitão e Morrighan. Constataram o estado do velho amigo: tremia de frio, os lábios e as unhas estavam roxos, além de ter perdido muito sangue. A flecha não havia perfurado muito fundo, na verdade, atingira apenas a parte gordurosa da barriga, mas se continuasse sangrando seria fatal e ainda existia o risco de infecção.

"Acho que ele não vai ajudar muito na hora de correr" brincou o capitão Roxton, sabendo da gravidade do problema que tinham em mãos.

Marguerite segurava as mãos do cientista, implorando para que ele acordasse, que dissesse o que deveriam fazer, como tantas outras vezes o havia feito. Mas até mesmo Marguerite sabia que não havia nada a fazer.

"Não temos mais tempo a perder!" interrompeu Morrighan.

Marguerite já ia abrir a boca para reclamar da insensibilidade da sacerdotisa, pois esperava que ela fosse sugerir que o velhinho fosse deixado ali para morrer, ou o que era talvez pior, que eles mesmos o matassem para amenizar sua dor.

"Vou mandá-lo para o meu povo onde poderão cuidá-lo! Mas não poderá ir com ele, Marguerite, você sabe o que precisa fazer, não é?"

Que pergunta, é claro que a herdeira sabia. Aliás, estava ansiando por isso.

Morrighan começou a cantar os mantras sagrados dos druidas e a ondulação temporal veio novamente, levando o cientista até uma época desconhecida de Marguerite.

O capitão quase saltou para trás ao presenciar o fenômeno. "Não é todo dia que um homem vê essas coisas!"

"Não se preocupe, você voltará a vê-lo, ele está em boas mãos" Morrighan consolou Marguerite, mas ela tinha o pensamento distante. Se o cientista foi salvo por Marguerite e seus novos amigos, onde terá passado os 2 últimos anos? O tempo todo ele estaria a salvo no lugar onde a sacerdotisa o deixou? E quando tentou fazer contato, estava onde? Se tudo ao final desse certo, Marguerite já acreditava saber como procurar Summerlee.

Logo o grupo já estava de volta ao tempo do capitão, ou melhor, o tempo onde Roxton estava. Era muito difícil para Morrighan encontrar o lugar exato onde estava o caçador devido à confusão temporal, mas ela conseguiu se sair bem: não demorou para se depararem com alguns soldados mortos, o que indicava que estavam na trilha certa.

"O meu descendente fez isto? Ele, sozinho, conseguiu matar esse bando de porcos espanhóis? Eu sabia que a coragem dos Roxton iria perdurar por séculos! Realmente preciso conhecer esse Lord Roxton, teremos muito para conversar" o capitão falava todo orgulhoso enquanto examinavam a área.

As duas mulheres apenas se entreolharam e viraram os olhos.

"Homens!" exclamaram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

O grupo continuou andando e não tardou para que ouvissem disparos. O coração de Marguerite parecia ter congelado em seu peito; temia que talvez tivessem chegado tarde demais.

* * *

Enquanto isso, a munição de Roxton chega ao fim e os espanhóis estão prontos para atacar.

"Ao meu comando, ataquem!" grita Perez.

Roxton pega um pedaço de madeira e saiu correndo para enfrentá-los. Sabia que não havia a melhor chance de sua vitória contra 6 ou 7 homens armados, mas seu caráter jamais lhe permitiria morrer como um covarde sem lutar. Se fosse para morrer, que fosse com honra!

Porém, Roxton teve que deter o passo. Silêncio. Só isso. Não havia ninguém à sua frente, como se nunca nem sequer estivessem estado ali e tudo não passasse de uma alucinação.

"Mas o que...?" o caçador ia se perguntar quando conseguiu visualizar, ao longe, três pessoas aproximando-se. Tudo bem que não fossem os espanhóis, mas a essa altura, desconfiar não iria fazer mal algum e então esperou-os aproximarem-se mais com o pau na mão, pronto para defender-se.

Mas nem foi preciso... a primeira pessoa que pôde reconhecer foi sua Marguerite, correndo para seus braços.

"Marguerite!" sussurrou enquanto a abraçou forte, "Eu me preocupei tanto com você, com o que poderia ter acontecido. Você está bem mesmo?" e dizendo a última frase afastou-a um pouco para contemplar a beleza de sua amada.

"Acho que nunca estive melhor" ela sorriu e puxou suavemente o queixo dele, encaminhando seus lábios direto para o dela, encontrando-se no calor de um longo beijo ansiado e merecido por ambos, diferente de todos os outros. Ambos sabiam que poderiam ter morrido há alguns minutos atrás e as coisas que já fizeram, tiveram, viram, falaram, suas vidas, seus amigos, nada se comparava com a imagem um do outro e nada era mais importante do que a vida um do outro. Renunciariam à própria vida para que o outro vivesse. Para Roxton nunca houve dúvidas, mas Marguerite agora compreendia o que Roxton havia dito quando ficaram presos na caverna: "Esse é o nosso destino".

Ouvindo um tossido, como o de alguém a pedir licença, Roxton pôde notar os novos amigos de Marguerite. Nem é preciso dizer que ficou abismado! Ver a si mesmo e uma outra Marguerite não era lá coisa que se vê todo dia!

"Ei, quem são vocês? E afinal, onde estão os espanhóis?" Roxton perguntou puxando Marguerite para trás de si.

"Calma, Roxton, eu explico tudo a você..."

* * *

Na casa da árvore, Verônica sentia o Trion em suas mãos, queimando como se fosse feito de puro fogo. O pingente estava dourado, tomado pela luz e tudo ao redor brilhava.

"Mãe? O que eu tenho que fazer? Estou salvando ou destruindo o plateau? Me ajude!" Verônica chorava, sem saber o que estava fazendo ou que deveria fazer.

"Continue, Verônica! Concentre-se na energia e tente não pensar na dor!" uma voz distante chamou sua atenção.

"Mamãe?" a jovem da selva perguntou e como numa visão, pôde ver, como se estivesse muito distante, sua mãe, tal como ela se lembrava: os cabelos longos e loiros presos em uma trança, brilhando como o sol, os mesmos olhos amorosos de suas lembranças, mas sua mãe estava sem o trion.

"O que eu tenho que fazer, mãe?"

"Continue impedindo a tempestade, minha filha. Seja forte, você não está sozinha!"

"Mas como?" continuou sem entender o que sua mãe esperava que ela fizesse. Só não conseguia tirar as últimas palavras de sua mãe da memória "Continue impedindo a tempestade". "Mas até quando isso vai funcionar, mãe?" Verônica perguntou, mas ouvia apenas o som do vento e dos relâmpagos da tempestade se aproximando cada vez mais.

* * *

"Certo, então o que devemos fazer é impedir que Challenger traga Finn do futuro?" Roxton perguntou enquanto o grupo discutia o que deveria ser mudado para impedir que o funesto futuro acontecesse.

"Mas se Finn não vier do futuro, nós iremos entrar naquela caverna onde estão Zord e seus amigos, eles tomarão nossos corpos e quem irá impedir que tomem conta do caderno de Challenger e ponham em prática seus planos? Lembre-se que se não fosse a Finn naquele dia, nós não estaríamos aqui" respondeu Marguerite.

"Marguerite, mas há outro ponto fundamental: a vinda de Finn criou o desequilíbrio temporal. Ela não estava na hora e no momento certo em que deveria estar... Finn não pode viver no tempo de vocês, ela é do futuro e é lá que deve ficar" Morrighan concluiu, mas tampoco sabia direito o que deveriam fazer.

Cada minuto que perdiam significava muito pois mais a tempestade se aproximava e logo não poderiam mais continuar entrando nas brechas temporais.

"Droga! Se Challenger estivesse aqui, ele saberia o que fazer! Ele sempre tinha algo a dizer, alguma engenhoca que parecia ter sido criada perfeitamente para a ocasião..." a herdeira lamentava-se.

"Irônico, não é? As mesmas engenhocas que tantas vezes nos salvaram sendo a causa da nossa destruição! Como a pólvora, quando caiu nas mãos dos lagartos e eles..." Roxton ia dizendo quando seu ancestral o interrompeu.

"Lagartos usando pólvora? Ah essa eu queria ver! Esse Challenger só pode mesmo ser o causador do fim do mundo! Lagartos e pólvora? Eles explodiriam metade do velho continente!"

"E como, mas sabe como nós os impedimos? Bom, foi uma aventura interessantíssima!" Roxton já se empolgava com a chance de contar seus feitos para um homem que compartilhava de seus interesses sobre lutas e caçadas, mas novamente foi interrompido, desta vez por Marguerite.

"É isso, explodir! Temos que explodir tudo!"

"Tudo o quê, minha jovem?" o capitão perguntou achando que Marguerite começava a surtar.

"Marguerite, quer fazer o favor de se explicar?" o caçador também queria saber do que ela falava.

CONTINUA!!!

Atenção: este é o penúltimo capítulo. Deixem review que o final sai logo rs...


	4. Capítulo 4 final

**DEPOIS DA TEMPESTADE**

**BY: Lady K. Roxton**

**SPOILERS:** Out of time, Barbarians at the gate, The outlaw, Hollow Victory, Finn, The imposters, The secret. A música que será citada aki é **A new day has come**, da Celine Dion (a tradução é minha). Essa música tem um vídeo lindo R&M como se eles tivessem tido um baby, tuuuuuudo de bom esse vídeo e a música.

**COMMENTS:** Essa fic é uma suposta continuação para o episódio HOTS (ganhadora do 2° lugar no concurso _Uma continuação para HOTS_, patrocinado pelo grupo TLW Casa da Árvore he!).

**Jessyca Pinheiro:** Sua review acabou chegando em tempo! Ainda mais com esse ff q tava travando e não deixava publicar nada. Obrigada por continuar lendo, sei q seu tempo é reduzido ;-)

**Fabi:** Priminha barrakeira, até q enfim se mancou né sua golpista lol Continua boazinha assim q eu num te jkeimo mais ta? rs... Bjinhus, te adoro amiga! Mas q reviews vazias eram akelas? Ce tah kerendo morrer né?????????

**Jess Nobre: **Bom, na minha idéia o capitão e a Morrighan nunca se viram... se isso vai alterar o futuro? Talvez, ce acha q eu num pensei nisso? rs... E sobre o Summ, eu pensei assim: ele sumiu mas tentou akela comunicação no episódio A man of vision. E se ele estivesse no passado com a Morrighan? E se por algum motivo naum conseguisse voltar? Entendeu?

**Mila: **Acho q sua dúvida é a mesma da Jess Nobre (resposta acima da sua). Eu pensei assim: a Marg de agora voltou para o passado (lá no Barbarian at the gate) e o salvol, e a Morrighan o deixou a salvo em algum tempo... isso explicaria o sumiço dele! Além da tentativa de comunicação;-) Entendeu?

**Towanda: **Sei q vc ker o fim dessa aki logo pra vc ter a outra né? rs... te conheço!!! lol

**Nessa:** minha gde fã e ídala, desta vez eu q te devo os parabéns, né? Arrasou no concurso!!! E continua deixando review tah?

**Kakau: **Amei o review!! Mas o q é FANTü/TD ?

**Cris: **vc tah competindo com alguém pra ver kem vai ser a 1ª a deixar review? lol (brincadeira priminha) Nem tem graça essa, vc jah tinha lido td, acho q vou parar de te deixar ler off lol

**Claudia:** Eu entendi sim o q vc kis dizer. Tbem acho q a mãe da Verônica foi mto sacana pq a deixou com o problemão todo da tempestade nas mãos e nem explicou nada pra ela. Mas calma! Essa fic representa o 1° capítulo da 4ª temporada q kero fazer, e se eu explicar tudo agora, num vo ter assunto futuramente rs... Só uma dúvida: jah escolheu seu nome? rs...

**Aline:** Não me obrigue a te keimar lá no grupo fazendo greve tah? lol Brincadeirinha, mas num eskece de mim naum tah? Bjinhus e continua lendo aki!!!

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

I was waiting for so long / _Esperei por tanto tempo_

For a miracle to come / _A chegada de um milagre_

Everyone told me to be strong / _Todos me disseram para ser forte_

Hold on and don't shed a tear / _Agüentar firme e não derramar nenhuma lágrima_

"E se fôssemos até a caverna onde aquela vez encontramos a cidade e aquela fora da lei? Poderíamos destruí-la, o que nos impediria de entrar lá um ano depois. E o mesmo faríamos com a caverna que Challenger descobriu ser de grande energia, a caverna que Challenger transformou em máquina do tempo! O que você acha, Morrighan?"

"Pode ser a solução! Mas haverá alguns eventos no plateau que serão alterados... ela ajudou vocês várias vezes, não foi? Bem, mas esse é o melhor plano que temos e não há tempo a perder. Se a tempestade for contida, depois pensamos no resto! Vocês precisam partir imediatamente?"

"Ei, como assim 'vocês'? Pensei que fôssemos uma equipe. E o que eu faço? Não sei ficar passeando pelo tempo como você!" Marguerite estava desapontada. Era estranho, mas mesmo sabendo que as duas eram a mesma pessoa, começava a pensar que eram como "irmãs" ou algo do gênero. Era como se Morrighan fosse tudo que ela, Marguerite, deveria ter sido, mas não foi devido às circunstâncias, aliás...

"E você bem que poderia me ajudar a descobrir o meu passado, né? Como você faz pra viajar no tempo? Se eu sou você, então eu tenho como saber, não é?"

"Quanto ao seu passado, Marguerite, ele lhe será revelado muito em breve, eu dou a minha palavra. Agora vocês precisam ir; irei colocá-los no lugar certo. O capitão Roxton fica comigo, para voltar a seu tempo" disse a sacerdotisa.

"Vamos, Marguerite" o caçador a pegou pelo braço carinhosamente.

"Vamos, claro" ela respondeu e ambos ficaram observando seus ancestrais serem envolvidos pela ondulação, de mãos dadas, voltando a sua época verdadeira. O mesmo aconteceu com Roxton e Marguerite e logo eles estavam subindo o elevador da casa da árvore. Estava tudo tranqüilo e segundo imaginavam, eles mesmos já haviam entrado na caverna, mandado o aviso para Challenger, Ned e Verônica, que os seguiram, indo parar na cidade dominada por Edward... Aproveitando sua própria ausência, empacotaram toda a pólvora que conseguiram carregar, armas e munição. Agora teriam que seguir até a caverna e esperar que eles mesmos, versão passado, voltassem à casa para poderem explodir a caverna e depois ainda correrem para explodirem a outra caverna, a que Challenger usou para trazer Finn.

Enquanto passavam pelo portão da cerca elétrica, Roxton parou um instante.

"Marguerite, não poderemos fazer isso juntos."

"Do que você está falando? O grande caçador branco está com medo? Que foi?"

"Se nossas versões passadas virem o estouro, e com certeza verão, irão querer saber do que se trata... e talvez nos encontrem! E nos impeçam de chegar à outra caverna. Isso poderia fazer uma confusão ainda maior! Já pensou nisso?"

Marguerite lhe deu as costas por um instante, refletindo as palavras de Roxton. "Eu não queria, mas você tem razão" ela estava triste e ainda que tentasse não transparecer, assustada também.

"Olhe, Roxton, se alguma coisa der errado, eu..."

"Nada vai dar errado" Roxton a segurou pelos ombros. "Daqui a algumas horas vamos estar de volta à casa com nossos amigos. E NÓS vamos descobrir tudo sobre o seu passado."

A herdeira sorriu. Roxton sempre tinha as palavras certas, sempre, mesmo quando tudo parecia estar perdido. Era como se nada de ruim no mundo pudesse acontecer quando ele estivesse por perto.

Separando-se, cada qual foi para uma das cavernas: Marguerite para onde ela e seus amigos, no passado, encontraram a vida de Edward; Roxton, para a caverna que trouxera Finn ao plateau.

Marguerite, no meio do caminho, quase foi vista por ela mesma e seus amigos e teve que se esconder para não ser flagrada. Viu-se usando as roupas da macarada e conversando animada com seus amigos; naquele dia, ela havia salvado a todos. E lembrou-se com carinho do que havia acontecido entre ela e Roxton, como se aquele dia tivesse sido um sonho maravilhoso, encantador.

Assim que os exploradores sumiram, sua jornada continuou. Armou os explosivos com a pólvora que roubaram, fez uma trilha com a mesma para servir de estopim, colocou fogo e saiu correndo para se esconder entre as raízes de uma grande árvore. Há kilômetros dali, Roxton fazia o mesmo. E as cavernas foram destruídas quase que ao mesmo tempo.

Imediatamente a ondulação vem para o lado de Marguerite. "Que tenha dado certo desta vez!" ela pensa enquanto é levada novamente e fecha seus olhos com receio do que acontecerá agora. "Espero que tudo dê certo para você, Roxton."

Quando a herdeira abriu os olhos, estava sentada no sofá da casa da árvore, com um livro nas mãos. Em seguida aparece Roxton, vindo da cozinha com uma xícara de café.

"Roxton, eu estou sonhando, ou?"

"Não, você não está, eu me lembro de tudo! Deu certo, Marguerite, nós voltamos!"

Ela sorriu e foi até ele e começaram a rodar, de mãos dadas. "Nós voltamos pra casa!" ela dizia a si mesma. Mas logo a euforia passou: "Nós voltamos... para quando? E onde estão os outros? Que dia é hoje?"

* * *

No instante em que ocorreu a explosão, Verônica, que lutava com todas suas forças para deter a tempestade, sentiu o ponto máximo de toda aquela energia e aos poucos ela foi se apagando... Então a ondulação invadiu a casa da árvore e a garota estava agora voando no balão de Challenger, sozinha. 

"Mas eu já vivi isso! Mãe? Eu voltei no tempo? O que está havendo?" ela gritava esforçando-se para segurar-se às cordas do balão, cuja cesta estava sem fundo. Ventava e chovia forte e ela tremia de frio e medo. Verônica havia voltado aos dias em que havia se perdido de seus amigos, sendo levada pelo balão e vagando por 2 meses, sozinha, até encontrar a tribo do xamã que a ajudou e, depois, em outra visita, lhe entregou o trion de sua mãe. Aliás, o trion havia desaparecido.

* * *

Where it was dark now there is light / _Onde havia escuridão, agora há luz_

Where there was pain, now there's joy / _Onde havia dor, agora há alegria_

Where there was weakness, I found my strength _/ Onde havia fraquezas, eu encontrei forças  
_

Finn corria dos caçadores de escravos. Ela os havia atraído para a selva, tentando despistá-los, mas não estava sendo fácil. Sentia-se cansada e ainda sem sua balestra. Então pôde ver a ondulação se aproximar e até ficou contente. "Pior que isso não pode ficar!" pensou.

Finn estava agora em um quarto muito bonito: uma cama forrada de bichinhos de pelúcia, um guarda-roupa, uma cômoda cheia de coisas espalhadas. Nas paredes, pôster de alguns heróis das revistas em quadrinhos. "Que diabo é isso agora?" se perguntou e só então notou que vestia outras roupas: uma calça jeans, tênis e uma blusinha preta.

Ouviu alguém bater na porta e teve a reação instintiva de pegar sua balestra, mas que balestra? Estava desarmada! Logo, teve um tremendo susto: sua mãe havia batido na porta e agora estava entrando.

"Finn, já está pronta para ir à escola? Seu pai está no carro te esperando e você nem tomou café! Se apressa, eu fiz um lanchinho pra você."

Seus olhos se encheram de água. Era sua mãe, igualzinho como ela se lembrava quando criança, apenas um pouco mais velha.

"Mãe, é você mesma?" e correu para abraçá-la como se fosse tudo um sonho que pudesse acabar a qualquer instante. "Mãe, senti tanto sua falta!"

A senhora correspondeu ao abraço, sem entender o que deu em Finn, afinal, a garota havia acabado de acordar e, para ela, haviam se visto na noite anterior quando Finn havia ido dormir.

"Finn, o que foi? Você está bem?" sua mãe perguntou sorrindo, mas sem deixar de abraçá-la, já que a jovem do futuro não a largava.

"Acho que agora estou!" Finn se sentia infinitamente feliz, mas em seus pensamentos ainda estavam seus amigos. E sabia que não iria desistir de procurá-los e saber onde estavam, por mais bonita e feliz que lhe parecesse sua "nova vida".

* * *

O que eles lhe fizeram? – Challenger pergunta com tristeza para o homem insensível que mexe em alguns instrumentos cirúrgicos. 

Você fez a si mesmo – informa a voz misteriosa, enquanto o homem estranho abaixa o bisturi - e nós lhe agradecemos.

Challenger fecha os olhos e se contrai quando o bisturi vai se aproximando de sua pele, sem poder ver que a ondulação passa novamente por ele e ao abrir os olhos, o cientista está em frente o elevador da casa da árvore, como se fosse subir.

"Que brincadeira é essa?" Challenger se pergunta confuso e logo vê Malone aparecer a seu lado, ainda mais confuso.

"Challenger, é você mesmo? O que foi que houve? Eu estava abrigado numa caverna, quando se formou uma tempestade horrível e, bem, coisas horríveis e estranhas apareceram, e de repente eu vi uma coisa... não sei, parecia uma parede de água e de repente, eu volto para cá!"

"Malone, acho que você vai ter muito para escrever em seus diários! Mas antes eu preciso entender tudo que está acontecendo ou aconteceu por aqui."

Hush now / _Silêncio agora..._

_  
_I see a light in the sky / _Vejo uma luz no céu_

Oh it's almost blinding me / _Oh está quase me cegando_

_  
_I can't believe I've been touched by an angel / _Mal posso acreditar que fui tocada por um anjo_

With love / _Com amor_

Subindo até a casa, encontraram Roxton e Marguerite. E realmente constataram que estavam de volta à casa no dia em que Verônica desaparecera no balão e, se fosse assim, o dia seguinte, seria o dia em que Ned iria deixá-los.

"Mas nada disso faz sentido! O que fez o tempo se estabilizar? E por que viemos parar justo neste dia e não onde estávamos?!" o cientista não sabia da missa o terço, mas com Roxton e Marguerite, descobriria uma parte da história. Verônica seria a peça que faltaria para que o quebra-cabeça se completasse.

"Sente-se, George" Marguerite começou. "Vamos contar o que nós vimos, acho que isso irá esclarecer muitas coisas."

"Por favor, fale devagar que eu não quero perder nem um detalhe!" Ned já se acomodava com seu caderno e caneta.

"Sempre o jornalista, hein Ned?" Roxton sorriu e bateu no ombro do amigo.

"Nem me fale! Essa vai ser a reportagem do século, maior do que tudo que já passamos aqui. Veja só: nós voltamos uns 2 meses no tempo! É inacreditável!"

"Sim e tem que ter uma explicação lógica. Que força nos colocou aqui? E por que a tempestade parou?" Challenger procurava respostas.

"Realmente eu acho que nos foi dada uma segunda chance para reparar algumas coisas que poderão acontecer. Isso sem contar que um amigo poderá voltar para casa..." Marguerite compartilhou seus pensamentos com os demais.

"Finn? Finn! Precisamos trazê-la de volta!" Challenger agora se preocupava com a garota do futuro. Se haviam voltado 2 meses, então a garota nunca veio ao plateau.

"Na verdade eu estava falando do Summerlee!"

"Summerlee? Vocês o viram?"

"Que tal tomarmos um café? Realmente há muito para ser dito, Challenger!" Roxton já foi indo rumo à cozinha preparar mais café.

"Excelente idéia!" completou Marguerite. "Isso tudo sem contar que, se pensarmos em datas, Verônica está sozinha novamente naquele balão tentando voltar para casa..."

E assim começaram a narrar suas aventuras com Morrighan, o capitão Roxton, Summerlee e por fim, com as cavernas destruídas. Ao mesmo tempo, Challenger ia criando hipóteses e explicações para algumas coisa enquanto outras, ouvia calado. O que talvez nem Challenger supunha é que haviam recebido uma nova chance para mudarem suas vidas e seus destinos em vários aspectos. Além de que Marguerite sabia que seria questão de pouco tempo para que descobrisse seu passado e agora, isso a assustava um pouco.

Afinal, tudo acontece no plateau e agora só resta saber que novos mistérios e aventuras esperam os exploradores no "novo filme" de suas vidas...

Let the rain come down / _Deixe a chuva cair_

And wash away my tears / _E lavar minhas lágrimas_

_  
_Let it fill my soul / **_Deixe encher minha alma_**

And drown my fears / _E afogar meus temores_

_  
_Let it shatter the walls / Deixe quebrar as paredes

For a new sun / _Para um novo sol brilhar_

* * *

Na 4ª temporada by Lady K: 

**- A volta de Summerlee**

**- O passado de Marguerite revelado**

**- As aventuras e a volta de Verônica**

**- A nova vida de Finn**

**- E muitas outras aventuras...**

Deixem review neste aki q as outras saem logo (jah tenho 2 capítulos prontos!). REVIEW já!!!


End file.
